Fell!Determinatale
An AU of Determinatale. Made by the Original Creator. Copyright goes to Me and the Creator of UnderFell. Determination Story In Determinatale, Alphys Makes DT. It's made the normal way and everything goes well. When Asgore Returns from the Barrier with the SOULs, He is angry at his mistake of breaking the DT Syringe and releasing the SOULs and foolishly takes the whole Tray of DT from Alphys and Angrily Injects all of the Syringes into Him. He is driven insane, craving a Lust for Power. Since the SOULs have not yet grown used to the DT, they can die. Asgore slaughters the 6, leaving Chara after realising he's not insane enough to Kill Chara. He does give her a big scar on her face though. Asgore absorbs all 6 SOULs, becoming almost a god. He then Orders Alphys and Frisk to leave the Castle and not return. They don't at first but Asgore lobs a rock at the 2, giving Alphys a limp left leg and Frisk gets a broken Finger that is unfixable due to how it's bent. Alphys releases the rest of the DT and everyone becomes Determined. Asgore then Bosses everyone around, Using the RG as his Terrorist Army. They storm the Whole Underground, killing many People. They break open the Ruins, Taking Toriel and Imprisoning her until She promises to take the Throne with Asgore once more. After the Shock of the Terrorist Siege on the Whole Underground, Everyone has adapted to be more mean. Those that Aren't, are Executed, like Frisk and Alphys. They were killed since they Feared Asgore too much. They refused to be Mean, so they were killed. Mettaton becomes the Royal Scientist to replace Alphys (After all, He lived with Alphys and knows where everything is). The Characters are now rude and if shown to have a Feeling other than Anger, they will be killed. Characters Frisk Deceased. She was less determined than Asgore, therefore could not RESET. She was killed after refusing to be mean. Chara Alive. Lives with Sans, Her Boyfriend after she was given to Sans and Papyrus to look after as Asgore was ordered by Toriel to do So, or she will NEVER become Queen Again. Chara Can Summon Knives. She can also CONTINUE if she were to die. Flowey Deceased. He was killed in the Terrorist Siege on the Ruins. Napstablook Alive. Keeps to himself. He is Mean, since if he's not, people try to kill him, fail, then leave him alone. It's too much of a Hassle, so he tends to keep his Depression away. Toriel Alive. She is imprisoned by Asgore until she Promises to become Queen Again. She ordered Asgore to give Chara a safe place or else she will never agree to taking the Throne again. She has all her regular Powers, but stronger and can come back after death. Sans Alive. He dates Chara. Brother to Papyrus and also the Main Royal Guard Sentry, Second to Undyne after Papyrus was given the role of Captain when Asgore found he was better than Undyne, since he was more Willing. Sans also took Frisk's SOUL after Asgore Ordered him to as he was too weak, so he was given a Human SOUL to get stronger. He has 2 Red eyes and his Battle Eye is Crimson. He has a Crack over his Right eye, after being Forced to the ground and forcibly given Frisk's SOUL. He hit his Head and was Knocked Out, almost dying. He woke up Later, the SOUL of Determination in his Ribcage with Chains on it, chaining the SOUL to his Ribs, keeping it there forever. He has Absorbed it's Power, but if removed the Power goes with it. So, it's chained in. He doesn't have Spiky Teeth, since he didn't want that changed and he has a Blue tooth to replace the one that was broken after being thrown to the ground. It's made from Lapis Lazuli. He wears a Crimson Jacket with a Red shirt underneath. The Jacket's Fluff on the Hood is Purple. He wears his regular Shorts from Dtale, with the normal Red lines. Slippers are the Same and his socks are Crimson, rather than Pink. He is still depressed, but keeps those Feelings down. He likes Jokes, but only tells Jokes to Chara, who keeps his Secrets. Chara is the only one who Sees the REAL Sans underneath. He can CONTINUE as well, and if he is in a different world, he can RESET. It's for the same reason Determinatale!Sans can, but he can't while in his own world because of Asgore. If Asgore was gone, which is impossible as he won't want to leave and he can't die, Then Sans can be the RESETter. He has his normal Powers from Determinatale, as in they all look the same, but these are MUCH stronger since he has a Human SOUL and is the Second Most DETERMINED. He Also has no cap to his ATK. His ATK increases the same way Dtale!Sans' does, but Fell!DTale!Sans has a base ATK of 10 and increases by 5 every attempted hit. It also has no cap at 100, like Dtale Does, but instead, Fell!Dtale!Sans' ATK can go into Infinity. Papyrus Alive. Now Captain of the Royal Guard after Undyne was Demoted when Asgore found Papyrus to be better at being a Royal Guardsman. He Promoted Sans, his brother to be Second in Command to Undyne, who is the Second in Command. Sans is Lieutenant, Undyne is The 'Right Hand Woman' He wears a Red Battle Body, similar in Shape to UF!Papyrus'. His Scarf is now Crimson and he has Red Sockets with Black Pupils. The Pupils are So dark, you can get lost in his Eyes. He uses this stare to get the Truth out of people by staring into their Eyes and asking questions. While their Primary Brain is staring, their Subconscious Brain Answers without the Primary Part knowing. Sans and Chara resist this Stare, as Humans and Skeletons are unaffected by holes as Black as the VOID. He has all his normal powers, with the Addition on Telekinesis, Gaster blasters and CONTINUE. Also, when in battle, he will make his right eye go Red, but he doesn't use it all the time, due to how it feels to have smoke coming out of your Eyesocket. Grillby Deceased. Refused to be meaner, so they extracted his DT using the DT Extractor in the Lab, and Killed him. Sans was not Happy, but doesn't dare defy the King, due to him being the strongest with 6 SOULs. Undyne Alive. She wasn't given extra DT, so when the Siege Happened, she wasn't Determined enough to Please the King, so Asgore put Papyrus in charge. She listens to Everything Papyrus Says, but does Train him so he is prepared. She doesn't cook anymore, after Alphys' Death, she became Depressed but tries to suppress the Feelings. She tells everyone she Despises Anime, but she watches it to remember Alphys. She misses her so Much. Monster Kid Deceased. Tried to Stop the Terrorist Army and prove his strength to Undyne. They were then Laughed at and then killed Brutally. Mad Dummy Alive. Hides Away and hasn't been seen since the DT's Release. Alphys Deceased. Killed after refusing to be Mean after Asgore's Terrifying Change of Personality. missed by Undyne, who still watches Anime to remember Her, even though Undyne says she despises Anime. Mettaton Alive. He was made the Royal Scientist after Alphys' Death. He wanted to be a Star, and still pretends in his 'Alone Time', but has said he hated that life. He is Undyne's Anime Dealer, secretly sending all the Anime and Manga to Undyne, knowing that she misses Alphys and would want to inherit the thing Alphys loved most. Muffet Deceased. Squashed like a bug when she was being too mean and wouldn't let people pass. Asgore hated the Spider's constant stinginess and took her DT and Executed her while her Friends Watched. Only the Spiders shed tears that day. Luckily, most were able to scuttle away before everyone tried to stomp them all out of existence. Asgore Alive. King of the Underground. The most Determined. He constantly injects DT into himself to maintain his normal body after Absorbing the 6 SOULs. He will Change if he doesn't. If he changes, the Underground would be in Grave Danger. He threatened to Change if Toriel didn't take the Throne with him. She promised to think about it if he put Chara in a Safer Place, then Chara was given to be looked after by Sans. Asgore still waits for Toriel to give an Answer. He kills anyone who speaks nicely to him and will personally execute a Monster Refusing to Show Hatred. The 6 SOULs Absorbed. They were killed just after Asgore took in a Huge amount of DT and killed them. He absorbed their SOULs and became the Most Determined. Now No one can RESET. Sans has the SOUL that can RESET, but Asgore's DT stops it's Power from Functioning. What's Happened stays... and What Happens will also Stay. Gallery Some Photos of Fell!Determinatale. Trivia * Originally, in an Earlier Edit, Papyrus And Sans were Friends but showed Hatred in Public. This was However Changed as there Should be no Mercy in this World. * I killed off most of the Characters in this AU because I was too lazy to make them a Personal Story EVERY TIME. So, That's why a lot are Dead :/